Who Says Chocolate Isn't Good For You?
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Bella and Jacob spend the night making brownies for Billy's birthday. Sounds innocent enough, right? Wrong.


"Two eggs, a fourth cup of vegetable oil, and butter to grease the pan. Or you can use flour if you like. Oh and–"

"Wait, wait, wait! I thought you said this stuff was instant."

Bella chuckled. "Jacob, it _is_ instant, but you need to add a couple of things for it to actually taste good. And for it to be moist. Just be happy you don't have to start from scratch."

"I don't even know why we're making these. The old man would be happy with a card," Jacob said, cracking an egg into the bowl.

"Don't talk about your father like that. Be happy I'm just having you make brownies. You should make him a cake from scratch." Bella cracked the next egg into the bowl. "Start mixing."

Jacob grabbed the automatic mixer and turned it on, sticking it into the bowl. Brownie mix splattered everywhere.

"Jacob, my kitchen!" Bella looked furious. Brownie mix was all over the walls, cabinets, counter top and in Bella's hair. Miraculously, Jacob had one tiny spot on his shirt. Even more amazing was the fact that there was still some mix left in the bowl.

Jacob was laughing uncontrollably. "Last time I checked, it was my kitchen too, Bells. Loosen up; it's just chocolate."

"Yes, but it's supposed to stay _in_ the bowl."

"So what? It looks cuter on your face."

Bella smiled. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm, but I missed a spot." Jacob dipped his finger into the mixing bowl, covered it in chocolate and wiped it down the length of Bella's nose.

"Jacob! You–" Bella stopped yelling and smirked.

"I what, Bella?"

Bella didn't answer him. She simply put her whole hand into the bowl and smeared it across Jacob's face. Jacob was caught off guard for a second and then quickly retaliated, smearing Bella's face this time. Bella surprised both herself and Jacob by diving for the bowl, standing on her tiptoes and dumping the brownie mix on Jacob's head.

Jacob barked out a surprised laugh and wiped the chocolate from his eyes. "You're gonna regret that."

Bella yelped, scared about the ramifications of what she had just done. She wished she had thought this through. Jacob took a step towards Bella and she turned to run behind the table, too slow. Jacob grabbed her from behind, turned her around and pressed her against the counter.

"You messed up my hair, Bella," Jacob growled.

Bella snorted. "If you're trying to be menacing, it's not working. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really? I can make you quiver, Bella."

Bella was close to panting with how near Jacob was to her. "In fear?"

"I didn't say that," Jacob whispered huskily and slipped two fingers under Bella's skirt and into her underwear. Bella took in a sharp breath. Jacob smiled smugly and began circling her clit with his thumb while simultaneously pumping his fingers inside her.

Bella closed her eyes halfway and dipped her head back. Jacob brushed her hair aside and placed kisses along her neck. "Knees getting weak?"

Bella breathed out a laugh. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Jacob shook his head. "Challenge accepted." He added a third finger and began sucking on her neck. His free hand slid up Bella's shirt and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Bella let a low moan escape.

"Quivering yet?"

"Mmm, not even close."

Jacob placed a violent kiss on Bella's mouth. Bella had a feeling he was about to get rough with her, and she was right. Jacob brought his fingers out from under Bella's skirt and ripped it off of her, along with her underwear. He then picked her up only to lay her down on the floor, none too gently. She was wet beyond belief.

Jacob climbed on top of Bella, pulled down his shorts and pushed into her without missing a beat. Bella cursed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Jacob filling her.

Jacob grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him, driving into her harder and faster with each thrust. Jacob kissed his way from Bella's collarbone to her ear. He nipped the lobe – it was her special spot – and Bella was done for. She came hard, screaming Jacob's name in the process. Two more thrusts and Jacob spilled into Bella. He let go off her ass and laid his forehead against her, placing a kiss on her lips. "Were you shaking?"

"Like a leaf." Bella smiled and vowed that she and Jacob would bake more often from now on.


End file.
